High amperage molded case drawout circuit breakers include some type of drawout mechanism which is ordinarily operated by a rachet mechanism or a driver shaft. It is important that the circuit breaker should not be removed from its connected position while the circuit breaker is closed, and there are accordingly numerous methods for requiring that the circuit breaker be in the open position prior to removal of the circuit breaker from its connected position. The various designs of the drawout mechanisms and casings may lend themselves to various means for preventing removal of the circuit breaker while the circuit breaker is in a connected position and "ON" and also for preventing the circuit breaker from being closed while it may be only partially connected to the power bus and also avoiding damage to the drawout mechanism which may be caused by excessive torque exerted upon the operating mechanism during insertion or withdrawal of the circuit breaker.